Carrot Appreciation Night
by Lady Douji
Summary: Just a humorous little thing I came up with a friend after watching a Marathon of Sorcerer Hunters. Shounen AI and implied yaoi.


Disclaimers: I don't own Bakuretsu Hunters or any of the characters portrayed here.They are the property of Satoru Akahori and Ray Omishi.

Warnings: Shonen ai and implied sexual situations between male characters.If you can't deal don't read.

Carrot Appreciation Night

It was a typical night for Gateau Mocha, sorcerer hunter tough guy extraordinaire, currently on vacation.This night he was enjoying a quiet evening with his co-worker and lover Marron Glace, relaxing in a tavern with a few drinks.

The door swung open and every head turned to admire the newcomer.With a graceful, slender body, lustrous, silky hair and enigmatic smile, Mille Fille could have had anyone in the bar.At least until they found out he was male, and even then half of the patrons wouldn't have cared (and the other half just needed more alcohol.)

"Oi, Milphy," Gateau waved to the Haz Knight, "Come on over and join us for a drink."

Milphy sauntered over and sat at their table with a giggle, signaling to the waiter for drinks.

"You seem in an awfully cheerful mood today." Marron observed as he finished his glass of wine.

"I had a good day today.It's my day off and I got to go Carrot chasing."Milphy explained starting on his own glass " I even managed to get a few gropes before he ran away screaming."

Gateau raised his glass in a toast, "Congratulations.It's tough to grope Carrot.Usually he's running after girls so fast you can't get close enough."

"Why Gateau!I never even knew you were interested in Carrot." Milphy exclaimed.

Gateau shrugged "Eh, what can I say.He can be cute when he wants to be, and he has such a nice perky little ass" Gateau emphasize his point by making little squeezing motions with his hand, " You can't help but want to grope it."

Milphy giggled, but nodded in agreement, "Oh you're just being greedy.You want both Glace brothers."

"Wouldn't you?They are pretty much a matched set."

Reaching out and grabbing Gateau's wrist, Marron stated calmly yet firmly, "My nisan.No touch.No share."

"Ah Marron don't be like that," Gateau cajoled, "You know I'm only looking.Carrot's straighter than a ruler."

"True," Marron sighed, "Such a shame.I wish Nisan would stop chasing girls.His energy is completely wasted on them."

"Oh Carrot's not straight." Milphy put in brightly.

"Oh come on!" Gateau said, "Look at the way he acts around girls."

"Denial."Milphy started. "Carrot-dear is just in deep, deep denial about his sexuality.He just needs one good fuck and he'll come around."

Gateau and Marron just stared at Milphy in shock.

"Are you sure Milphy?" Marron questioned, "Nisan has never shown any interest in boys."

"And the way he shrieks if a boys shows interest in him." Gateau added.

"Denial." Milphy stated again. "I've seen it hundreds of times before."

"Hmm, one good fuck you say." Gateau murmured, " I sure wouldn't mind being that first."

"NO!!!!!My Nisan!!NO touch!! No share!!!" Marron growled

"Marron, be reasonable.DO you really think Carrot's first time with a guy should be with his brother?" Gateau argued

"My nisan!!NO TOUCH!!NO SHARE!!!"

"Marron . . ."

"MY NISAN!!!!NO TOUCH!! NO SHARE!!!"

"Boy boys boys.Stop being so silly," Milphy interrupted "We don't have to fight over him.Haven't you ever heard of foursomes?

Gateau stopped and stared at Milphy; " You mean all three of us and Carrot at once?"

"Mmm-hmm" Milphy nodded.

"How would that work?" Gateau wondered, trying to picture it in his mind.He might have been able to figure it out if his mind hadn't kept getting stuck on one image.Carrot's acrobatic body in his arms, his skin glistening with sweat, writhing in pleasure under the ministrations of Marron and Mille Fille

A low moan escaped Gateau's lips and he cursed the tight jeans he wore as they suddenly became even tighter.

"So are you in Gateau?" Milphy asked.

"Oh yeah," Gateau responded trying to get comfortable in his now too tight jeans."I take it you have a plan."

"Oh, of course."

"NO!!!!!MY NISAN!! NO TOUCH!!!! NO SHARE!!! MY NISAN NO TOUCH NO SHARE!!!!MY NISAN NO TOUGH NO SHARE MY NISAN . . ."

Worried about the growing number staring Gateau ran his fingers up Marron's spine in a gesture that always made him melt.Marron slumped against Gateau, eyes half closed in pleasure.Blinking at his companions Marron sat back up.

"What were we talking about again?" he asked.

"Foursome with your brother." Milphy answered, "Are you in?"

"Yeah, I'm in."

"Wonderful!" Milphy beamed. "Now what we have to do is get Carrot buzzed.Not drunk mind you, just buzzed to relax him enough we can get started, but that he's still coherent.And . . ."

"Speak of the devil." Gateau interrupted "Look who just walked in."

Three heads turned to the door as the eldest Glace brother walked in.The dejected slump of his shoulders, bowed head, and display of fresh bruises were proof of another normal night of Carrot girl chasing.With it's predictable results.It also caused him to miss the three predatory looks sent in his direction.

Milphy looked at his to cohorts and mouthed silently, "Just follow my lead." Then he called out to Carrot, "Oh Carrot-dear!" waving his arm, "Come sit over here."

Carrot cringed when he heard Milphy calling him dear, but decided it would be safe enough with Marron and Gateau there.So he walked over and sat down, trying to keep as much distance between him and Milphy as possible.

"Looks like you had an interesting time, Nisan."Marron said, looking over Carrot and frowning slightly at the bruises (Aww hell he was just checking Carrot out and we all know it)

"Ah well, hehehe.You know about me and the ladies." Carrot said, "They can't keep their hands off me."

"Looks more like they can't keep their FISTS off ya." Gateau observed.

"Carrot-dear," Milphy purred "Would you like me to kiss them and make them all better?"

"HELL NO!!!" Carrot yelped, practically jumping into Gateau's lap.Fortunately Gateau resisted the urge to cop a feel."STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!"

"Nisan, please calm down," Marron pleaded, "People are starting to stare.Just relax and enjoy your drink."Marron gestured to a large mug filled with a very strong local brew.Carrot had some-how missed the waiter serving him.

"Ok.I am so thirsty.I wonder how long it takes to get food here.I haven't eaten all day." Carrot said, grabbing the mug and beginning to chug it down. (Ok kiddies quick review: An empty stomach + fast intake of strong alcoholic beverage = a very quick buzz)

"Whooo!!That was good!!" Carrot said as he slammed the now empty mug down. "I wonder if this place has any cute waitresses."

Carrot stood back up quickly and began scanning the tavern for cute girls.Unfortunately for him, the rapid intake of alcohol and quick movement managed to make him dizzy, forcing him to sit back down holding his head, and leaning against Gateau.

Gateau looked to Milphy who simply smiled and mouthed "Wow that was fast and easy." Then he pointed upwards,"Get him upstairs."

Marron nodded"Nisan, are you alright?Perhaps you got hit harder than you thought.Let's go upstairs so I can take a look."

"Don't worry about it." Carrot said waving his concerned brother off, "I just moved too quickly.I'm ok."

Marron nudged Gateau and pleaded silently "A little help here please"

Gateau sighed and wrapped one arm around Carrot's waist and stood up, lifting Carrot and setting him over his shoulder.

"GATEAU!!!!What the HELL are you doing!!???" Carrot yelped."Put me down.I've got better things to look at than your butt."

"Pipe down squirt."Gateau said, grateful that Carrot couldn't see the grin plastered all over his face, "If Marron wants to check you out and make sure those girls you annoyed didn't break anything, then you can just sit there and let him."

Carrot stopped struggling and let his body slump over Gateau's shoulder, mumbling.Gateau couldn't catch everything, but did managed to hear the word "whipped."

"Oh I'm going to get you for that remark." Gateau thought underneath the near overwhelming feeling of JOY!!!He simply continued walking up to their room with Marron and Milphy trailing behind.

Gateau reached their room and sat down on the bed, setting Carrot in his lap, holding him by his hips.

"Uhh, Gateau, you can let me go now." Carrot said irritably, squirming a bit, testing Gateau's grip.

"Oh, Gateau's fine." Marron said, setting down some medical supplies.Then he peeled Carrot's shirt off of him (we pause now for a moment to drool . . ..Ok moment over back to the fic) "Now just sit still and relax, Nisan.This won't take long."

"If you're a good boy," Gateau teased, "maybe you'll get a lollipop."

"Shut up Gateau" Carrot snapped, as his expression settled into a pout.

During the time Carrot's attention had been focused on Gateau and Marron, Milphy had been unobtrusively moving closer and closer to the bed.By the time Carrot noticed him it was too late, Milphy slipped in and captured Carrot's lips in a passionate kiss.

It was hard to tell who was the most surprised by Milphy's actions, but what matter was who recovered first.Gateau tightened his grip on Carrot's hips to keep him from bolting, as Marron leaned forward to plant a trail of kisses across Carrot's taunt stomach.

Gateau could feel Carrot squirm as he tried to escape the trio, and hear his muffled protests.For a few moments Gateau worried that Milphy had been wrong in his assessment of Carrot's sexuality, and that Carrot would hate them after this.Then he decided that he should enjoy it while he could.Gateaux bent his head down, and begin to nibble and suckle on the soft skin at the nape of Carrot's neck.

Slowly the three felt Carrot's struggle lessen as he relaxed and then began to respond to their attentions.His sounds of protests turned into moans of pleasure and encouragement.

After what felt like an eternity Milphy finally broke off the kiss.Lazily he traced the contours of Carrot's face, and asked, "There now.Was that so terrible?"

"Dazed, Carrot could only shake his head, and utter "Uh-uhh"

Grinning slightly, Milphy continued, "Would you like us to stop?"

Another shake, "Uh-uhh"

"Would you like us to continue?"

A nod now, "uh-huh"

Grinning like a fox the farmer had just let into the chicken coop Milphy looked at Gateau and Marron, "Oh goody, now the real fun can begin."

Carrot blinked, coming out of his pleasure filled fog a little, "Real fun?"

The only answer he got was the sight and sound of clothes flying everywhere and three very lustful looks aimed his way.

"EEP!! Ahhh!OHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Much, much later, the four were sprawled all over the bed and each other.

"Wow" Carrot said in a daze, running his fingers through Milphy's hair, "That was, that was . . ."

"Just the beginning Carrot-dear." Milphy said with a giggle.

"Really?" Carrot said turning to look at Milphy.

"Really." Milphy nodded, "There's lots of things you can do with either a single lover, or in groups."

"Oooh.Show me."

"In time Carrot-dear." Milphy giggled, "And I'm sure Gateau and Marron have things they'll love to show and teach you as well."

"Well then, when can get started again?"

Gateau looked up from his prone position to see Carrot practically bouncing on the bed and remembered his overactive libido."Oh dear lord," He groaned, "We've created a monster."

Marron chuckled, "Are you complaining?"

A grin spread across Gateau's face as he thought of the possibilities "aww, HELL NAW!!"


End file.
